Still Lovin' You
by Thiala
Summary: Randy's new neighbour has immediately caught his attention. However, the more Randy finds himself falling for her, the more she seems to push him away. What happens when Randy finds out the reason lies with Abby's four year daughter Isobel? Randy Orton/OC
1. You Don't Know Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other than the OC's. The rest belong to themselves and the WWE

**Still Lovin' You  
By: Thiala**

**Chapter One: You Don't Know Me**

Pulling into his driveway, Randy wasn't at all surprised to see a moving van sitting at the house next door. After almost a year of being on the market, Randy noticed last time he was home that it finally had a sold sign sitting on top of the real estate sign. It was only a matter of time before someone moved in.

"Maybe this time I will end up with decent neighbours." Randy sighed to himself shutting off the ignition. The Reichs had been nothing but thorns in his side from the very beginning. He hadn't been a bad neighbour at all, they just didn't seem to like the fact he had a lot of visitors and never seemed to be home. "Yup, good riddance to them."

Opening his car door, he stretched himself out. After sitting in the car for three hours it seemed like every muscle in his body was starting to ache. Letting the door shut, Randy simply watched the house next door for a moment trying to get a glance of who was moving in.

It didn't take too long before a woman finally stepped out onto the front porch. She was fairly tall and had a nice figure to her, not overly thin like a lot of women these days. No, she was curvy in all the right places. Her brown hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and seemed to be starting to fall out, and yet at the same time it still looked perfect to him.

Deciding to get a head start on getting into the good graces of his neighbours, Randy walked towards her as she was pulling boxes out of the back of the van. "Did you need any help?"

The woman obviously had no idea of his presence because at the sound of Randy's voice she jumped and lost her grip on the boxes she had in her hand.

"I'm so sorry about that." Randy quickly apologized, reaching down to help pick up the boxes that had hit the ground. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. I zoned out a bit. Getting tired I guess, I've been at this all morning." Pushing a few strands of loose hair from her face, she glanced from the truck back to the boxes in Randy's hand as he set the on the edge of the truck. "Where did you even come from so quick?" She asked with a half laugh.

"Next door, I just pulled in. Name's Randy Orton." He smiled as he held out his hand to her.

The woman simply stood there for a moment, almost as if examining him. Randy wondered briefly if she knew who he was or not. "Yes, I've seen you on television before. Sorry, it took me a moment to connect the name and the face. I'm Abigail Reynolds. Feel free to call me Abby though." Reaching out she gladly took his hand and gave it firm shake.

"So you've been at this all morning?"

"Yeah, and I feel like I've gotten nowhere. Guess that is what happens when you skip the whole movers business and decide to do it yourself." Abby was kicking herself for that move. "I had hoped by lunch to make a decent size dent but it doesn't appear that way."

Randy smiled. "Who is helping you? Surely your husband or boyfriend are around here somewhere?" It would only seem right that they would be helping her move the furniture inside. And judging by the pink wooden bed frame sitting in the side of the truck, there was a kid as well.

Abby let out a laugh . "No, I'm afraid it's only me moving everything in. The only other person living here with me is four, so I'm not sure she would be much help." Though, she had to admit the mental picture of her daughter trying to move things into the house was rather amusing.

"Single mother?"

Abby nodded. "I don't mind it though. At first I thought it would be hard, but it turned out to be a lot easier than I thought. I mean, her father was never in the picture anyhow so I can't really miss something I never had." Raising Abby on her own just seemed so natural.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's her name?"

"Isobel."

Isobel. It was a very beautiful name. And if she even got half of her mother's genes he would place money on the fact she was one good looking kid. "I like that name." Randy smiled. Glancing back into the truck, he realized how much work Abby still had ahead of her.

"How about I make you a deal Abby?" Randy proposed.

"Deal? I guess it depends on what kind of deal it is." She was a little hesitant, after all she didn't even know the guy. Granted, they were going to be neighbours.

Randy's smile grew. "I help you finish getting everything into the house, and in return you let me buy you and Isobel dinner."

Abby thought for a moment. Did she really want a stranger helping her move everything in? Not only that but was she willing to put Isobel so close to someone that she didn't even know? "Randy, I'm not sure about that one."

"C'mon Abby, I don't bite. I swear to you I'm nothing but a gentleman. It's just there is a lot of heavy things in the back of the truck and I don't want you to hurt yourself trying to get them into the house all on your own. And as for the food, I'm going to go with you haven't managed to get any food yet so you'll be eating out anyhow. Consider it a 'welcome to the neighbourhood' gesture."

Abby looked at him, still not completely sure. When he broke things down for her everything seemed to be on the level and make sense. That and he was right, a lot of the stuff was heavy and she really was dreading trying to get it into the house. Sighing, Abby realized that she was giving in. "Alright Randy, sounds like a deal. And thank you."

The moment she agreed, Randy's smile grew. "No problem. Where do you want to start?"

"Well, I guess since moving the bigger stuff won't be a problem right now I'd like to start with the things for Izzy's room. This way I can get her playing in there instead and don't have to worry about her quite as much." Right now she was playing with her toys in the master bedroom.

"Fair enough." Randy admitted. "I've got that the pink bed is her, but what else has to go?"

"All the white bedroom furniture goes in her room. There's a dresser, toy box and end tables. The mattress should be a given as to which is hers, just look for the small one." After all, Izzy was still just a baby as far as she was concerned. Her beautiful little girl. "We can worry about the boxes later."

"Sounds like a plan to me. You'll just have to show me where her room is." Hopping into the back of the truck, Randy grabbed a hold of the bed frame and started to slide it towards him. In reality it was rather awkward than heavy but he could see Abby having a bit of a struggle with it. Getting it right to the edge, he hopped down and finished pulling it all the way out. After adjusting it on his shoulder, he glanced back to Abby. "Lead the way."

Making her way back into the house, Abby quickly turned up the stairs that were right by the front door. Following his way up behind her, Randy only struggled once with trying to adjust the frame so that he could get around the corner.

"End of the hall on the right is Izzy's room." Abby spoke up finally. "Just set it in there, I'm going to quickly check in on the trouble maker. She's a bit too quiet for my liking."

Randy just gave a little laugh, it was so true. When a little kid was quiet, there was trouble lurking. Heading towards Izzy's room, he set the frame down in the middle not quite sure where Abby wanted. For a kids room, it wasn't a bad size at all. It would definitely give her a play area.

Turning around, he noticed Abby standing at the other end of the hall leaning against a doorframe with her arms crossed against her chest. Letting curiosity get the better of him he made his way over to Abby and peered over he shoulder. There was Izzy sitting on the floor, crayon in hand, working on a masterpiece on the wall. "So this is what she was up to."

"Looks like." Abby replied.

Though Randy couldn't see her face, he was almost certain from the tone of her voice that there was a smile on her face. He was honestly expecting her to be more upset. "Hopefully you haven't painted yet."

"Yeah but it doesn't matter, it's just a wall." Before Randy could even ask her what she was going to do about it, Abby moved from where she was standing and made her way over to where Izzy was. Sitting down on the ground, she pulled her daughter onto her lap. "What are you drawing."

"A picture." Randy felt his heart melt almost instantly. She had the most adorable voice he had ever heard a four year old have. Shaking his head, Randy realized for the first time that he was actually taken in by a child - something that didn't happen very often. Not that he didn't like kids, it was more that he was never around them to be that exposed.

Abby placed a kiss on the top of Izzy's head. "Is that our house?" Izzy nodded. "Well it's very beautiful Izzy. Did you draw this special for me?"

"Yeah!" Izzy cried out jumping up in her mother's lap.

"Well thank you very much Izzy. You know what Mommy's going to do?" Randy watched as Izzy shook her head no. Abby reached down to her daughter's box of crayons and pulled out a black one. Adjusting Izzy in her lap, she leaned forward and began to draw a border around the picture. "There, now I can keep it here and every morning when I wake up I can see it."

"And when you go to sleep." Izzy added.

Abby laughed. "And when I go to sleep. Now can you do mommy a favour and put the crayons away? Once your done that you can have some fruit snacks. How does that sound?"

"Okay!" Almost at once Izzy crawled off of Abby's lap and made her way over the box of crayons.

Pulling herself up off of the floor, Abby looked over the drawing one last time before turning back towards the door and Randy.

"I'm impressed." Randy finally spoke up. "Most parents would freak out at the sight of crayon on the wall."

Abby simply shrugged. "Like I said before, it's just a wall. I'm not going to crush her little heart and creativity over something so silly as that. Besides, that memory will be worth it later on." Walking past Randy, she made her way to the top of the stairs before stopping and turning back towards him. "You coming?"


	2. Looking Out For Number One

**Chapter Two: Looking Out For Number One**

"Okay, I'm going to make a quick run for the food and I should be back in about twenty minutes with it." Randy quickly briefed Abby as they made their way down the stairs to the front hall. They had finally finished getting everything into the house shortly after eight that night. "You sure that Izzy will be okay with Chinese?"

Abby nodded. "She loves it, so don't worry. One nice thing about Izzy is that she's definitely not a picky eater."

Flashing her one last smile, Randy opened the front door and made his way outside. Abby only watched him for a brief moment before closing the door and leaning her forehead against the cool glass. When she finally heard his car ignition turn on next door, she slid down onto the floor beneath her.

"What are you doing Abigail?" She sighed to herself as she pulled her legs out from under her and sat cross-legged. "You know that you're treading on thin ice here…" The last thing she needed was to get too involved with Randy Orton. All that would lead to was trouble and she didn't want to cause a giant mess for Isobel.

Not that Randy wasn't a nice guy. No, he was actually exactly what he said he was - a gentleman. He was easy going, funny, charming, and polite among other things. Definitely something that any women would latch onto quickly. No, instead Abby's problem stood with the company that he worked for.

Leaning her head back against the door, Abby closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. It didn't take long for her mind to begin to wander.

_He was standing above her as she remained seated on the park bench. Despite the show all over the ground and chill in the air she felt as though she was starting to overheat. Not only that, but she refused to even look him in the eyes. She didn't want to see what they would hold. And she didn't want to realize how stupid she was for never seeing the truth in them before._

"_Are you going to talk to me?" He asked her, folding his arms across his chest. "I know that something is wrong Abigail but unless you talk to me I'm not going to know what it is."_

_Still staring at the snow, Abby decided that the easiest way to get through it was just to say it. There was no turning back now. "You lied to me." She said softly._

"_I lied to you?" There was a slight hint of laughter in his voice. "How do you figure?"_

"_I know about her - you're wife. I know that you're married." Did he really assume that she would never find out about his wife? Or the fact that he had kids? "And yet you decided to keep that from me."_

_Sighing, he lowered himself down to her level and put his hands on her knees. Immediately Abby brushed them away. It made her sick to have him touch her, or even thinking about him touching her. She had done a lot of things in the past that she regretted but never would she have intentionally slept with a married man. "I'm sorry…"_

"_No." Abby corrected him. "You're not sorry. If you were sorry you never would have gotten involved with me in the first place. Do you have any idea what this is doing to me? I genuinely thought that you were a great guy, someone that I was excited about getting to know. And then guess what? I found out that your fucking married. I'm the other women in this entire situation. I bet you wife doesn't even know that you were fucking someone else behind her back." _

"_She doesn't." He admitted. Abby simply rolled her eyes - his response didn't surprise her in the slightest. _

"_I hope you feel great about yourself right now because I sure as hell don't. You've fucked things up for me big time and nothing you say or do is going to fix that. To think, I actually thought I might have really meant something to you." It was a nice feeling to actually have for once in her life and then just like that it was ripped out from under her._

_He simply lowered his head a rubbed at his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "You did mean something Abigail. You still do."_

"_Don't! Don't you even dare say it. It means nothing to me now, not after what you've done and what I know." Everything he had told her from that point on had been tarnished. Still, the only one that she could find herself blaming was herself. She was the one who should have realized sooner that she was the other woman. All the clues had been right in front of her._

"_So this is it?"_

_Abby finally looked up at hi with disbelief. "Of course this is it! What did you expect? For me to keep playing you whore? I don't think so. As far as I'm concerned you can get out of here and stay away from me. I never want to see your face again and I mean it."_

_Swallowing shallowly, he looked up at Abby almost hesitant to say what he wanted._

"_What now?" Abby snapped._

"_Are you going to tell my wife?"_

_Abby snorted. Leave it to a player to be worried about the one he still had believing his web of lies. "You know, there is a huge part of me wanting to. I'd love nothing more than to tell your wife just how much of a cheating bastard you are. But that's too much for me to handle right now. I'm going to have to deal with picking up the pieces of my life as is, I really don't want to add ruining someone else's life to that pile." She just wanted to walk away from everything and forget about it. "I will tell you one thing though. I'm a big believer in Karma, what goes around comes around and when it hits you you're going to regret what you did."_

_Standing up from the bench Abby made her way back to the main street without even once looking back at him. She didn't need to. She was walking away from him and that was all there was to it. _

Feeling a tear fall down her face, Abby realized how very wrong she had been that night. As much as she wanted to walk away and forget everything she couldn't. Not after she found out that she was pregnant with Isobel.

She had kept Isobel her secret. It would have been hard enough to tell his wife that he was having an affair but it would have been even harder to explain that she was also pregnant. No, as soon as Abby had found out she was pregnant she knew that Isobel would be part of her life, and her life only.

A month later she had found a job in Chicago working for a big name investment company and moved her entire life there. She considered it her chance to start fresh. Now part of her was wishing that she never agreed to take the transfer to St. Louis after finding out who her new neighbour was.

"Mommy?"

Izzy's voice immediately broke Abby from her thoughts. Looking behind her, she noticed that her daughter was standing on the landing of the stairs looking at her from between the rails. A smile played on Abby's face when she noticed that Izzy was carrying her favourite stuffed raccoon. From the moment Randy opened the box with it inside, she immediately made a grab for it. Within second she was introducing Fred to him.

"What is it baby?" Abby asked as she quickly pulled herself together.

"Did Randy go home?" Once again, her four year old daughter managed to warm her heart. For some odd reason she had taken to Randy almost immediately. Considering that she was typically a shy child, Abby could not help but wonder what it was about the man that had caught Izzy's attention so quickly.

Shaking her head, Abby gestured for Izzy to come over to her. Carefully she made her way down the last couple of stairs before running over to her Abby's lap who in the meantime had spun herself around. "No Randy didn't go home. He went to get us supper. I don't know about you but Mommy's getting pretty hungry."

"I'm hungry too Mommy." Izzy replied as she smiled up at her. No sooner that she did that, she grabbed Fred and began to make him walk up Abby's arm.

Not able to find any words, Abby simply stood there and watched her daughter play. There was always something so innocent about children that young. Maybe because to them everything they touched was something special. The smallest thing could turn into the biggest adventure and back. They had yet to be tainted by all the cruelty in the world. Which led Abby back to thinking about Randy.

As bad as it sounded, Abby knew that she was going to have to be careful around Randy. If Isobel's father ever found out that she existed it would mean that Izzy's entire world would be turned upside down. Abby could deal with the pain it would cause, but Izzy was an entirely different story.


	3. One Night Off

Glancing around the room, Randy was rather surprised at how quick they managed to get everything where it needed to be in Abby's new house. Right now he was sitting in the living room, which if anyone else were to have walked in would never have realized that earlier that morning the room had been empty.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, Randy glanced around to see Abby making her way down the stairs fixing her shirt along the way. "Izzy tucked in bed is she?"

Abby nodded. "She's out like a light. I'm not surprised though, it has been a pretty long day for her." She wasn't used to that much excitement in a day.

"True enough. Actually, I'm surprised your still awake after the day you've had as well." It wasn't exactly an easy day for her either since she had been at it long before Randy every showed up to give her a hand.

"I could say the same to your Mr. Orton."

Randy laughed. "You forget what I do for a living Abs." He was used to putting into long hours of physical work. So moving her in wasn't really that big of a deal compared to what he normally went through. "Besides, it's nice to know that I have a neighbour who doesn't hate me for some unknown reason like I'm used to."

"Give it time Orton. Once I find you're no longer useful I'll get rid of you." Abby pointed out with a slight laugh.

Knowing that she was joking, Randy let out a laugh of his own. There was just something about Abby that made him feel so at ease. She was definitely going to be a great neighbour to have. "Nice Abs, nice."

"You know, it's funny. I've only let one other person get away with calling me Abs before. Normally I think it sounds so odd. Abby or Abigail is what I prefer to go by."

"I can stop calling you it if it bothers you that much." All she had to do was ask. He didn't want to upset her by calling her something that wasn't right.

Abby shook her head. "You didn't listen to what I said. I said that it was fine you were calling me that. For some reason when you say it, it sounds cool." She really didn't mind. Besides, it was like their own secret thing.

"So I know it's probably not my business, but how is it that anyone would not want to be part of Izzy's life? She's an amazing girl." Even just seeing her playing around the house earlier was enough to make Randy smile.

Abby sighed slowly, glancing down at the carpet. "You mean her father?" She looked up at Randy to see him nodding. "He doesn't know she exists. I'm sure if he did he would probably be part of her life, but I chose not to go down that path."

"Why is that?"

"When I got involved with Izzy's father I thought that I had met the perfect man for me. He was charming, funny, handsome…everything that I was looking for in a man. We were together seven whole months before I found out that he was married with kids of his own - and I had to find that information out on my own. Not like he was going to volunteer it anyhow."

Randy could see how that would be a tricky situation. "So you didn't want to break up a family."

Abby nodded in agreement. Pulling her feet up and under her on the couch, she continued on. "I didn't want to be a home wreaker. There was no way that I was going to drop the bomb on some poor suspecting woman and her children. So I walked away from the entire situation and relationship."

"Must have been hard when you found out that you were pregnant with Izzy."

"Oh, it was. Believe you me. But then I realized that it's not like I couldn't do it. There are thousands of single mothers out there doing just fine. I had a decent job to begin with so it wasn't like I wasn't able to financially support a child."

Randy let things sink in. The more he learned about Abby the more fascinating he found her to be. "Don't take offence to this, I guess in a way I'm just curious. Why would you not tell him that he had a daughter. Granted it would ruin a family in the process but doesn't he have the right to know?"

That was something that always hit hard with Abby. It wasn't that she necessarily wanted to deny the father and daughter relationship, but it wasn't just that easy either. "My ex was a wealthy man with a lot of connections. The moment that he found out Izzy existed he would do everything in his power to try and get full custody of her in order to keep me out of the life. I knew him well enough to realize what his move would be. I guess you could call it a selfish move on my part, but I don't want to lose Izzy - she's my life."

Randy could understand that. No one wanted to part with anyone in their family and he could imagine that it went double for children. "I don't think it is selfish at all. You are just trying to protect your daughter from all the drama that would come if Izzy's father came into the picture."

"I know, just sometimes I feel like a total bitch about it. It's not like I don't want Izzy to have a father. In fact I'd love for her to, just not him."

Randy smiled. "Well as far as I'm concerned, any man who cheats on his wife and has a family of his own doesn't deserve to have another child." Despite the fact he played a womanizer on television he was quite the opposite in real life. "But you look like you've come through it swinging."

"That I have and I don't regret any of it."

"Regrets are waste of time and energy in my opinion anyhow. It's all the past and try as you might you can't change the past. All you can do is focus on the here and now." So far his philosophy had done him pretty well and he was managing to make it through without a chip on his shoulder. He was grateful for everything that he had.

Watching him for a moment, the smile on Abby's face grew. "I couldn't agree with you more. Wow, who would have through that the Randy Orton would be so smart." Learning back, Abby grabbed her glass of water and took a sip. "So what are you doing home on a Saturday anyhow, isn't this when all the shows are?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah, they typically are." he agreed. "I'm actually off for a week, I messed up my shoulder a bit again so I'm taking a week off to let it heal up a bit so that when it comes to next Monday I'm good to go for my match against Cena."

"You hurt your shoulder?" Abby was suddenly concerned. "Jesus Rand, you shouldn't have been helping me out if your shoulder was screwed up. What were you thinking?"

"Calm down Abs, I wasn't going to get hurt helping you move. The risk was more in getting my shoulder constantly picked on during matches not taking bed frames up the stairs." He did find it cute that she happened to be worried about him though. "I'm fine."

"You best not be lying to me."

"Or else what?"

"I will kick your ass."

Randy couldn't help but laugh at Abby's threat. One look at her showed that she was serious, yet both of them knew that there was no way she would be able to take him on. He was two of her at least. "Fair enough Abs, fair enough. Don't worry, I'm not lying to you, my shoulder is fine."

"Good."

Sitting in the room, a nice silence between them, Randy started thinking to himself. "Abs?"

"What's up?"

"When was the last time you has a nice night to yourself?"

Glancing over at Randy for a moment, Abby looked at him trying to figure out what he meant. "What do you mean by night to myself?"

"A chance to go out, without Izzy. Get to be an adult."

Abby thought to herself for a moment. She honestly couldn't think of the last time. That was just the price to pay when you were a single mother without any real family around to baby sit. "Couldn't tell you to be honest."

"Why don't we go out tomorrow, hit up the town for a nice dinner?"

Abby frowned trying to figure out if Randy Orton really just asked her out. Did he expect it to be like a date. "Randy I can't, I have Izzy, remember?"

"I know that Abby. I was just thinking, my mom could watch her if you wanted. She loves kids and I know she's been bored at home with no kids to take care of anymore. That and my dad's been on the road with Nate for the last month."

"Randy, I know you're trying to be nice, and I hope you don't take offence to this but I'm not sure I am comfortable about the idea of leaving Abby with someone that I don't know…"

"C'mon Abby, nothing is going to happen, I promise you. And you can come meet my mom tomorrow, I'll have her come over. So in a way you won't be leaving her with a total stranger." He really wanted Abby to get a good impression of the city. Have a good time out and gain a genuine friendship. It was too early for him to accurately judge, but he had a feeling that Abby could use a few good friends. "Then you can come out with Becky, her husband and I. Have a good night out on the town with adult companionship."

Abby was a little relieved to know that it wouldn't just be her and Randy alone. Not that she didn't find him to be a nice man, but after everything with Izzy's father she wasn't ready to jump into the dating game again just yet, and especially with a wrestler.

"Just one night Abby, it will be good for you. Trust me."

Just seeing the sincerity in Randy's eyes melted her heart. There was no way that she could say no to him now, he was trying so hard. Besides, he had been nothing but helpful to her up until this point so she supposed in a way she owed him one. "Alright Randy, one night. But I do want to meet your mom before I leave Izzy with her. It's just a parent comfort thing."

"Completely understandable."


End file.
